


Womanizer

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, F/M, Married Couple, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sexy Kakashi in an Apron
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: È il venticinquesimo compleanno di Sakura ma la giornata, che si prospettava tranquilla e rilassante, non va come previsto. Per fortuna Kakashi ha in serbo una piacevole sorpresa per sua moglie.





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> DATA: Domenica 28 Marzo - anno 9  
TITOLO: Womanizer – Britney Spears
> 
> EDIT: Storia sistemata in data 04/09/2020.

Quello era stato il compleanno peggiore di tutta la sua vita.

Visto che Kakashi non poteva abbandonare il suo ruolo di Hokage per un giorno intero aveva deciso che non aveva senso rimanere a casa da sola (sì, era ancora in quella disgustosa fase dell’innamoramento in cui si desidera passare ogni secondo insieme all’amato… ed erano sposati da quasi un anno). Così, quando Shizune si era offerta di coprire il suo turno all’ospedale, Sakura aveva graziosamente rifiutato. Dopotutto suo marito aveva promesso di tornare a casa presto e così avrebbero festeggiato con una bella cenetta, un bagno caldo e tanto tanto sesso.

E la sua giornata era iniziata nel migliore dei modi. Si era svegliata con le braccia di Kakashi che la stringevano, le sue labbra sul collo e il suo membro che si faceva strada dentro di lei. Avevano fatto l’amore e poi mangiato a letto la sua colazione preferita e fatto l’amore ancora. Era arrivata all’ospedale con quasi mezz’ora di ritardo, rossa in volto e scarmigliata, ma nessuno aveva protestato. Yūki, la chūnin quindicenne che aveva preso sotto la sua ala un paio di mesi prima, aveva fatto qualche battuta sul vigore dell’Hokage ma Sakura l’aveva ignorata (ed era anche riuscita a non arrossire troppo: un punto per lei). Era il suo compleanno, aveva l’uomo che amava accanto a sé e niente l’avrebbe messa di cattivo umore, niente.

Si sbagliava. Oh, quanto si sbagliava.

Il primo problema si era presentato nella persona di Tenzō, verso le dieci del mattino, che si trascinava appresso tre ANBU feriti a causa di un’imboscata. Sakura non sapeva come avessero fatto a tornare a Konoha in quelle condizioni ma quella era una domanda per la quale avrebbe cercato una risposta più tardi. I migliori iryō-nin dell’ospedale si erano precipitati ad aiutarla e nonostante i loro sforzi congiunti due dei pazienti erano morti. Non era una cosa nuova, per Sakura, perdere qualcuno sotto ai suoi occhi e nonostante le energie spese, ma non per questo diventava più semplice affrontare una nuova perdita.

Dopo di quello, durante la pausa pranzo l’avevano chiamata d’urgenza perché tre squadre di genin avevano preso un po’ troppo seriamente l’allenamento con le carte bombe ed i kunai, infrangendo le regole e provando nuove tecniche in assenza dei loro insegnanti. I jōnin-sensei li avevano trovati quando era troppo tardi per fermare l’esplosione ma in tempo per portarli rapidamente in ospedale anche se almeno due di loro versavano in condizioni critiche. Non sapeva bene come aveva fatto, forse doveva tutto alla forza della disperazione e alla testardaggine, ma alla fine era riuscita a salvarli tutti. Uno di loro aveva perso due dita e probabilmente non avrebbe più potuto continuare la carriera da ninja, ma l’importante era che erano tutti vivi. E Sakura era stremata.

Alla fine era riuscita ad uscire dall’ospedale ben più tardi di quanto aveva pronosticato ed aveva arrancato fino a casa con il desiderio di buttarsi nella vasca e poi dritta a letto. Possibilmente nuda. Possibilmente con suo marito. (Anche se una parte di lei le suggeriva che, nell’istante in cui avesse posato le sue membra stanche sul materasso morbido, probabilmente si sarebbe addormentata e addio a tutti i programmi che aveva fatto per la nottata).

Si trovò davanti alla soglia di casa senza sapere esattamente come. Oh, bè, almeno ci era arrivata.

«Tadaima», sospirò mentre chiudeva la porta e lanciava in disordine gli stivali nel genkan: era una cosa che normalmente detestava, ma era troppo frustrata per badarci.

«In cucina», giunse la voce di Kakashi insieme al suono attutito di padelle e fuoco e olio sfrigolante.

Il profumo che arrivava all’ingresso era così promettente che un po’ della rabbia e della stanchezza defluirono dal suo corpo. Era a casa, era con Kakashi, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

«Okaeri, Sakura-chan», l’accolse suo marito quando varcò la soglia della cucina.

E il sorriso le morì in volto.

Kakashi, il sommo Rokudaime Hokage, temuto e rispettato in tutte le Nazioni, amato dai suoi amici e dagli abitanti del Villaggio, indossava un grembiule crema con disegni di petali di ciliegio, un paio di guanti da forno blu e null’altro.

In quell’istante si chinò per sbirciare nel forno e Sakura sentì le guance avvampare e la bocca spalancarsi.

_Oh, cazzo._

«Sakura?» La kunoichi sbatté le palpebre e cercò di ritornare al presente distogliendo gli occhi dal culo sodo e completamente nudo di suo marito. «Ehi, tutto ok?»

Kakashi ora era davanti a lei, i guanti abbandonati sul top di granito, una mano che le sfiorava la guancia per attirare la sua attenzione. La sua espressione era tranquilla, come se quella fosse una delle loro normali serate passate a cucinare, come se non fosse _completamente nudo_ sotto al grembiule (una parte di Sakura, una piccola parte, quella che le faceva vedere ogni aspetto del mondo con gli occhi del medico, le disse che la cosa era anche piuttosto pericolosa, ma la kunoichi non ci badò).

«Stai cercando di uccidermi?!» sbraitò Sakura mentre cercava di riportare sotto controllo il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

«Mmm?»

«Sei _nudo_!»

Kakashi si guardò per un momento, come se nemmeno se ne fosse accorto, come se l’idea non l’avesse nemmeno sfiorato.

«Non proprio. Ho addosso il grembiule», constatò lui scrollando le spalle in un gesto noncurante che attirò lo sguardo di Sakura sulla parte bassa… Kami-sama!

«E sotto sei _nudo_!» ribatté ancora lei, incapace di lasciar cadere la questione. Insomma, Kakashi era lì a cucinare _nudo_. E se fosse entrato qualcuno? Qualche ANBU, o magari Shikamaru? Era una cosa che capitava, e nemmeno troppo raramente; com’era possibile che lui non vedesse il problema nell’essere in cucina nudo all’inizio della serata?

«Mmm. Buon compleanno?»

E Sakura sospirò e sorrise lievemente. Ok, non poteva dire di non apprezzare la vista di quel corpo forte e praticamente nudo che vagava per la cucina; tuttavia il suo stomaco le stava chiedendo di ignorare la tentazione e fiondarsi sul cibo che emanava un profumo davvero, _davvero_ delizioso. Peccato che la sua libidine le chiedeva invece di assaggiare qualcosa di diverso dal cibo.

Merda.

«Rivestiti o finirà che ti sbatterò a terra e tutto il tuo lavoro per preparare la cena sarà stato inutile», gli annunciò, mentre lo osservava usare le bacchette per girare i takoyaki che si stavano rapidamente tingendo di un bel colore dorato.

«Dovrebbe essere una brutta cosa?»

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio. Era piuttosto chiaro dove Kakashi volesse arrivare ma era soddisfacente farlo faticare un po’.

«Stai cercando di sedurmi?»

«No. Sto cercando di preparare la cena. E tu mi distrai», ribatté Kakashi, mentre si chinava _di nuovo_ sul forno mettendo deliberatamente in mostra il suo sedere sodo ed invitante.

“_Questo è troppo!_”

«_Io_ ti distraggo?» sibilò Sakura mentre la sua libido uccideva la fame e la stanchezza e prendeva il sopravvento del suo corpo. «Ok, bene».

A passo svelto raggiunse i fornelli e spense fuochi e forno. Poi, ignorando le mezze proteste di Kakashi se lo caricò in spalla e si diresse a passo di carica al piano di sopra.

«Sakura-chan, la cena…»

«In questo momento ho fame di qualcos’altro, _Hokage-sama_».

Sakura non poteva vederlo in volto ma sapeva che era arrossito: arrossiva sempre quando lei faceva una qualche allusione sessuale. Era tremendamente tenero.

Senza preoccuparsi di chiudere il fusuma arrivò al letto di camera loro e praticamente vi lanciò sopra suo marito per poi inginocchiarsi rapidamente sui cuscini e chiudere le tende: che fosse dannata se permetteva agli ANBU là fuori di guardarli mentre facevano sesso! Poi si voltò verso Kakashi che la stava fissando con occhi colmi di desiderio, un sorrisino sul volto.

«Sai, non credo che dovresti trattare così il tuo Hokage», la stuzzicò l’uomo mentre si accomodava meglio sul materasso. «Potrei farti arrestare per insubordinazione, lo sai?»

«Lo dici ogni volta», ribatté lei mentre scendeva dal materasso e iniziava a togliersi di dosso la divisa, gettandola a terra noncurante. La stanza era buia e _sentiva_ lo sguardo di Kakashi seguire ogni suo movimento. «Ed ogni volta ti ritrovi ad urlare il mio nome e _pregarmi _di farti venire».

«Io non _prego_», brontolò lui, imbronciando le labbra.

Cazzo, quanto voleva balzargli addosso e mordere quel broncio.

«Sì che lo fai. E ti _piace_».

«Forse», concesse infine lui. «Pensi di star lì a parlare ancora a lungo o ti unisci a me?» chiese mentre abbassava lo sguardo sul suo ventre.

Sakura seguì la stessa direzione e sentì la bocca seccarsi perché Kakashi aveva iniziato a toccarsi l’erezione ancora coperta dal grembiule. Kami-sama, non aveva mai pensato di dirlo, ma un uomo nudo con addosso un grembiule fiorito era forse la cosa più sexy che avesse mai visto. Se non fosse stata già bagnata fradicia lo sarebbe diventata in quel momento.

Probabilmente era rimasta a fissarlo per più tempo di quanto pensasse perché venne riscossa dalle sue fantasie da un gemito di Kakashi, che continuava a fissarla mentre si sfregava il membro sempre più evidente sotto alla stoffa del grembiule.

_Oh, cazzo_.

Senza troppe cerimonie la donna gettò sul pavimento anche la biancheria intima e si lanciò sul letto.

«Buon compleanno a me», sussurrò Sakura mentre iniziava a baciare Kakashi e la sua mano correva a sostituire quella di lui.

Oh, sarebbe stata una lunga, meravigliosa notte.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è un'altra di quelle storie a cui forse aggiungerò un capitolo extra prima o poi (se troverò il coraggio di condividere con voi lo smut).


End file.
